


Opportunity

by hunters_retreat



Series: What You're Getting [15]
Category: Supernatural/Leverage - Fandom
Genre: Baby Fic, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“John, I’m not asking.  You can sit down, or I can knock your ass out.”  Eliot looked at him for a minute, then smiled warmly.  As angry as he’d been about it all, he could use a good punch about now.  “You know what…. Don’t sit down.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity

  
It never got easier. It was the last thought he had before he realized he was pressing John against the wall, his forearm cutting the other man’s air flow off while his other hand pressed at the wound on his side, making John squirm under him. His eyes were fire and he had enough sense to remember the saying, about grabbing a lion by the tail before he realized he could never let go now. John was his tiger and he had to ride this out or it would bite him so hard in the ass he’d never get over it.

It didn’t make him any less angry though. He knew what John had done, hell he understood it because he’d certainly had to shove aside his protective instinct enough when working with Parker. But they hadn’t really worked together, Eliot and John, except for a time or two when Eliot was still trying to wrap his head around John’s world. A few times after Mary was born because they were both going stir crazy and he needed to get away.

“Don’t you ever do that again.” Eliot said, eyes flaring and voice hard. “I am not your boys John. I am not gonna take that kind of shit from you. If you don’t trust me on a hunt, then don’t call my ass for backup.”

He eased away then, but there was nothing at ease in him. John stayed against the wall, his hand coming up to his throat the only move he made, as if he knew anything else would set Eliot off again.

John cleared his throat, as if testing it. “I couldn’t let you get hurt Eliot.” John said and Eliot didn’t know if the words were soft because of the pain in his throat or something else. “I know you’re not my boys, but you’re mine and I can’t…”

John broke off his words but Eliot understood the rest. Hell, he’d lost people too, but he knew how deeply John hide his emotions, how hard they rode him and losing his wife had set him on a lifelong path that he’d never really recovered from. Eliot knew that.

He just didn’t care at that moment.

“What the hell do you think I should do John?” He asked, raising his arms wide. “Because I’m a little baffled here. You call me up for backup but then you throw yourself in the line of fire for me when all you did was get yourself hurt and waste my shot. You either trust me on a hunt or you don’t. And then there’s the matter of the kids John.”

John’s brow furrowed. “Mary will always be taken care of.”

“And what about Dean and Sam? You gonna leave me to make that phone call John? Gonna throw yourself in danger and get yourself killed so I can tell Dean why you won’t be coming home?”

John’s face paled, like he’d never expected Eliot to call him on it. Too many people had let John get away with treating his boys like hunters and not sons. Eliot wasn’t one of ‘em. “You want me to help from time to time and I can handle that, but I will not be the one to make that call John, not when you kill yourself because of me.”

John nodded. “Alright. I just …” Eliot could see the words were hard coming. He didn’t give John a break though, didn’t let himself move to the man’s side the way he wanted to. “Eliot, you know how I feel. I can’t just… shut that off. You mean too much to lose you in a hunt.”

Eliot nodded. “Yeah, I get that John.” He said, letting himself go then, now that John had said it. He walked over, letting his hand rest over the injury that shouldn’t have been there in the first place. “But you’ve got to trust me to get out of the way when I need to and to know when to stand my ground.”

“Yeah, I get it.”

Eliot looked at him for a moment, and then decided that John meant it. “Good, then go have a seat and let me get a look at that.”

“Eliot.”

“John, I’m not asking. You can sit down, or I can knock your ass out.” Eliot looked at him for a minute, then smiled warmly. As angry as he’d been about it all, he could use a good punch about now. “You know what…. Don’t sit down.”

John let out a little huff of laughter and moved to the bed. “I know when I’m beat Eliot.”

Eliot got the first aid kit and stripped John of his shirt. He cleaned up the wound, rinsed it with holy water just in case, then bandaged it nice and clean. When he was done, his fingertips ran across John’s chest, playing lightly across his muscled stomach before pushing the other man back onto the bed.

“What are you doing Eliot?” John asked, but there was heat in his eyes and Eliot smiled.

“Just doing a more thorough inspection.”

John’s laughter was rich in Eliot’s ear and he grinned as he let his lips trail a path from hip to hip. John might not be perfect, but neither was Eliot. They’d gotten through a lot in the short time they’d been together and this was just another one of those things. Right now though, he had John, warm and well, under his hands and he wasn’t about to waste that opportunity.

 

 

 


End file.
